Unusual Reunion
by KatarinaR
Summary: The TARDIS malfunctioned. Now, suddenly, there are three Doctors, nine companions, and one robot dog. Stranger still, the TARDIS suddenly goes on lockdown mode. Who is messing with the time machine, and why? Friendship, drama, romance and fluff ensue!
1. Chapter 1

**Unusual Reunions: Chapter 1**

 _Mistaken_

 **Disclaimer: I swear on Rassilon's strange outfit that I do not own Doctor Who. :)**

DW-11

"Geronimo!" The Eleventh Doctor jammed his finger on a button, making the Time Rotor swirl and groan. Then it went quiet.

"Is there a problem," Clara asked.

"Nope," the Doctor replied.

"Geronimo," he shouted again, pounding the console." Geronimo already! Go!"

Instead of listening, the TARDIS rotor turned a sickly green.

"Wha-" the Doctor was cut off as the room exploded.

DW-Rose

"Doctor?" Rose reached toward the man next to her. Wait, this hand didn't feel right. It was soft, and smooth and-

"What're you doing on my TARDIS," Rose yelled at the redhead." And who are you?"

She looked around, and realized something. This wasn't _her_ TARDIS. It was a TARDIS, but the song in her head was slightly different. Stronger, yet slightly sadder.

"What- who are you?" Amy was very confused." And this is _my_ TARDIS, thanks."

Both girls were interrupted by a rather loud request from another woman to," SHUT UP THE DOCTOR"S TALKING!"

Rose turned, to find the man talking wasn't the Doctor. He was wearing a tweed jacket and a bowtie. Unless...

DW-Donna

"So let me get this straight," Donna said to the group." There are _three_ doctors, and all of you," she said, gesturing to the companions are companions of his?"

Rose nodded. Donna tried not to laugh at the two Doctor's having a silent face-off over her head. Well it was obvious where the Doctor's affections lay.

DW-Rose

So there were three doctors, two of which were astounded to see her. This usually wouldn't have bothered her, had the eleventh not shouted,' you're back,' and enveloped her in a hug.

When had she been gone?

Anyway, names had been exchanged. Some, she already knew, like K9, Sarah Jane, Jack, and Mickey. But many she was unfamiliar with. Amy, Rory, Donna, Martha, and Clara. Clara unnerved her the most. The way she looked at 11! Who did she think he was- her boyfriend? And what had happened to Rose? It must have been bad- both 11 and 10 were acting _very_ possessive.

DW-Amy

"I need to lay down," Amy muttered to Rory. He nodded, still in a daze. All these names, all these people she'd never known about. What else had he been hiding?

She wandered down a corridor lined with bedrooms, reading the plaques on each door. Finally, she found her and Rory's room, and flopped down on the lavender bed.

So confusing, and so... very... tiring...

DW-Nine

Nine growled, low in his throat. Apparently, the eleventh incarnation of himself was _extremely_ annoying. And the way he seemed attached to Rose bothered him. What had happened to her, so bad that she wasn't traveling with him anymore?

He turned to Sarah Jane, who was looking at him intensly.

"So," she said." You visit me in your next incarnation, why not this one?"

"Umm, dunno. Busy and all..." he trailed off.

She nodded slowly.

"Too busy for me?"

"No! I've only been in this regeneration for four months! Rose has been with me for three- but apparently this is a future version of her."

Sarah nodded again." What happened?"

"Well, bowtie over there did something to the TARDIS. She's in lockdown, which means that no one can get in or out." Nine said 'bowtie' like it was an insult.

"For how long?" Sarah's brow creased.

"I don't know..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Unusual Reunions, Chapter 2**

 _Suit and Bowties_

 **From now on, I'll be calling the Doctors by their regeneration number, so they'll be 9, 10, and 11.**

 **Disclaimer: Last time I checked, I'm not Steven Moffat... at least I think so!**

DW- 11

11 couldn't believe he was going through with it. Donna had gotten it into her head that she wanted a swim, and once Donna got an idea into her head, everyone had to comply. So here he was, standing at the door to the pool, where he could hear laughter bouncing off the walls. He stepped in tenatively, gauging the reaction of his fellow travelers, which was to laugh at him.

"You're wearing a bowtie. In the pool." Jack grinned.

"Yes," 11 shot back," bowties are cool!"

He looked across the room to where Rose was resting under a palm tree. Strangely enough, the TARDIS seemed to insist on creating a jungle-like atmosphere around the pool. He walked over to her.

"Hey," she said lazily.

"Hey," he said back." Do you want to go on the lazy river with me?"

Rose jumped up, nodding her head excitedly." Let's go!"

DW- Rose

The 11th Doctor pulled a plastic raft out from behind a tree- seriously, _a tree_ , and helped her on board. He pushed off, letting them drift slowly down the creek.

"So," Rose said." Since I won't remember this- paradoxes and all, where am I in the future?"

11's breath hitched. No, he couldn't tell her, it'd break her heart." Umm... well, uh, you see," he fumbled for something to say.

"It it embarrassing?" Rose grinned." Do I ever tell you- nevermind." She dropped her gaze, blushing furiously.

"Tell me- oh. That. Yes."

Rose nodded, eyes filling with tears." Sorry," she said weakly." I just thought that- forget it, it's stupid."

"And I said I felt the same," 11 said, lifting her face up so she could see him.

"Oh." Rose was stunned speechless." Then am I... where am I?"

It was 11's turn to focus on the passing greenery." No," he said." You uh- die!"

Rose was stunned." When?"

"Of old age, don't worry. And you are surrounded by your family, and lots of your grandchildren and-" He could feel himself getting carried away.

"Whose grandchildren?" Rose held his stare.

"Umm..." the Doctor said, stumped for once.

"Really?" Rose took his silence for an answer." I have... you know- kids with _you_?"

"Erm... yeah!" As soon as he said it, 11 knew he was in deep trouble." And we get a nice blue house." There. He wouldn't lie anymore, he'd done enough damage.

Rose looked at him, sadness taking over her face." I wish that you'd tell me the truth," she said softly.

"What? But- How'd you know?"

"Because, first off, the Doctor would _never_ buy a house. And secondly, he'd never love me."

11 stared at her." But- I do love you! That's true, I swear!"

Rose shook her head." I die, don't I? And I never tell him how I feel..."

"You do," 11 heard himself say." But you're trapped. In another universe. And I wanted to tell you, but we didn't have the time. Oh Rose, I really love you! 9 and 10 do too!"

Rose rolled her eyes." I'm just a stupid ape-" she was interrupted by 11's kiss.

She took a moment to process what was happening, and by then, he had already sat back in his seat.

"I told you so," he gloated.

DW- Martha

Martha shrieked as Mickey pushed her down the waterslide." I'll get you," she yelled. She splashed into the pool, drenching Donna, who was sitting nearby.

Donna lunged for her, but she fell on top of Jack, who was pushed down to the bottom of the pool. Thankfully, this end wasn't too deep, so he popped right back up.

Soon enough, an full-out water fight began.

DW- 9

"Rose," 9 shouted, walking through the small forest inside the swimming room." Eleven?"

He heard voices, so without thinking, he ducked behind a bush. Rose was talking, and as they came close to him, he heard Rose say," Really? I have kids with you?"

He was so stunned, he didn't hear the rest of the conversation. But that was impossible! Sure, he loved Rose, but she didn't love him back. And he didn't do domestic! How was he going to tell her?

DW- Rose

She'd been kissed by the Doctor. And even though he lied, she could deal with that.

But oh- what was she going to say to 10? What would he think?

"River's gonna be mad," 11 realized." But we haven't gotten married yet-"

He was interrupted as Rose smacked him across the face.

"YOU KISSED ME, AND YOU HAVE A WIFE? AND YOU TOLD ME THAT WE HAD KIDS, WHICH WAS A BIG, FAT-"

"What?" Martha's mouth hung open. While she was yelling, the raft had reached the end of the lazy river, and now the plastic boat was floating in the pool, in front of everyone else.

"We have kids," 10 said weakly." What else did I miss?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Unusual Reunions Chapter 3**

 _Condolences_

 **Disclaimer: Own it? You're funny!**

Ten sat at the kitchen table, head in his hands. Even for his unusually knowledgeable mind, he couldn't wrap his head around this. _So I'm the father of Rose's children! And why isn't Rose in my future? And if I'm her husband or something, wouldn't she_ have _to be in my future?_

Eleven slumped down next to him." What did I do," Ten heard him mutter to himself.

"Um, Doctor? When does Rose leave in my future? And since when does she... love me?"

Eleven's head snapped up, fiery realization in his eyes." You have to go to her," he said to his past self." Tell her you love her. Because your next adventure, with the Cybermen... things will change."

Ten jumped up." She dies, doesn't she? She dies and I never get to tell her I love her, and then I'm all alone!"

There were footsteps in the corridor, and the two Time Lords heard Rose calling to Ten. Eleven paled.

"I have to hide," he whispered before ducking into the supply cabinet.

Rose walked in, embracing Ten.

"I'm so sorry," she muttered to him." Eleven lied to me, and I was so mad. You and I don't have a future together. I get... separated from you. Martha told me." She turned her face up to him." I love you, Doctor. Even if you don't feel the same." Blushing madly, she turned away." I came here to make you cookies, as a way to say sorry."

"Rose-"

"Sorry, sorry! I knew you couldn't- didn't love- I'm not- forget it." She turned to hide the tears sliding down her cheeks." Forget I said anything."

"Rose, I-"

Rose shook her head, reaching for the flour." You like sugar cookies, right? They're all I know how to make." A watery giggle escaped through her tears. "Last time I tried, I nearly burnt down the TARDIS. Remember? And then you put it out, by splashing the entire kitchen with water! I was so wet. You said-" a small sob shook her body. She looked up as she felt the Doctor's hand on her shoulder, and he pulled her into a kiss.

DW- ELEVEN

Right now, Eleven would give _anything_ to be _anywhere_ else in the TARDIS. Hearing his past self snogging Rose senseless... not your ideal afternoon. Especially if you were smashed inside the cereal cabinet in dripping swim shorts.

He was contemplating his options. Interrupt them, or sit in here. He was right in the middle of his decision, when Rose yanked the door open, mumbling something about cookies against the Tenth Doctor's mouth. Eleven fell out of the cabinet, knocking the other two over.

"Hello," Rose said, blushing beet red." Did you..."

"No," Eleven responded a bit too quickly." I heard nothing."

They looked up as they noticed Donna laughed from the doorway, leaning into a grinning Martha, Jack howled with mirth behind them, his arm slung over Clara's shoulders. Rory chuckled in the doorway, and Amy had a smile the size of the Atlantic. Jack took a flying leap onto the pile, landing with a thud on Ten and nearly crushing him. The rest of the team joined the heap, everyone laughing, even the embarrassed Ten and Rose.

Nine appeared in the doorway, changed into a new jumper.

He looked at them with confusion." What, exactly, did I miss?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Unusual Reunions, Chapter 4**

 _Ouch_

 **Thanks to my awesome reviewers, you guys are amazing! Sorry about the irregular updates! And if you guys have any ideas/ships/conflicts/characters you want me to put in, go ahead and tell me!**

 **Disclaimer: I wish.**

"DOCTOR!" Donna barreled down the hallway." WHERE DID YOU PUT MY PURPLE SHIRT?"

Ten turned, stunned by the racket, and Donna knocked him down the steps. He tumbled down them, landing at the bottom with a thud and a terrible crunch.

The Rory and Clara were drawn by the Doctor's cry of pain. They immediately rushed him off to the infirmary, where Rory administered enough pain meds for an elephant.

"Two hearts, so the medicine burns off two times as fast," Nine explained, shaking his head.

"Oww, ow," Ten groaned.

"Sorry, sorry! I didn't mean to shove him!" Jack patted a distraught Donna's back soothingly.

"His leg's broke right in two!" Martha frowned." From what Eleven says, it'll still take him a week to completely heal, even with his accelerated growth functioning.

Rose walked in, and shrieked when she saw Ten groaning on the table. She ran across the room, and even though he was in a lot of pain, Ten grinned when he saw her.

"Rose," he cried, purely delighted, He wrapped his arms around her and she kissed him before asking what happened. He explained, and Rose asked a very good question.

"Well aren't ya gonna put him in a cast?"

"A cast?" Eleven looked flabbergasted." I want a cast!"

Martha raised a quizzical eyebrow."""" A cast? Did you break anything?"

"No," Eleven looked sheepish.

"A cast?" Now Ten was excited too." Can you sign it?"

Rory rolled his eyes." Sure Doctor."

DW

Soon enough, Ten was running through the halls of the TARDIS again, spending time with Rose, sledding down stairs with Jack, and trying to fix the TARDIS with the other two Doctors.

_A WEEK LATER_

The TARDIS shook violently, throwing the occupants to the floor.

"Doctor?" Rose stumbled up to Ten." Something's not right. My stomach really hurts."


	5. Chapter 5

**Unusual Reunions, Chapter Five.**

 _The Finite Banana_

 **Sorry, sorry! I had a dream last night, and I realized that I ought not to leave you guys hanging! Reviews make me happy, and a happy author means happy updates! Bit of a crackfic, to be honest.**

 **Disclaimer: Now, repeat after me. I do not own** ** _Doctor Who_** **, even though my fantasies say otherwise.**

Eleven, Clara, and Martha were sitting crammed on the jumpseat together, hip to hip and the two humans nearly toppling over the edges. Why? They honestly didn't know. All three were engrossed in a book. All three were eating bananas. All three were quite surprised when the TARDIS lurched, sending them onto the floor. All three cracked their heads sharply against the grating. Martha got up first. Dizzy, and possibly mildly concussed, she wobbled unsteadily, giggling like mad.

"Why is the TARDIS so big, Doctor?" The Time Lord was faring much to the same extent.

"It's like this banana," holding up the smashed remains of said fruit. "Only if you stretched it to a million miles long."

"A million?" Clara's eyebrows shot up.

"You can eat the banana," the Doctor said. "But eventually the banana will run out of energy form its Eye of Harmony to keep providing rooms to shield you from the vortex, and-"

"Doctor, I don't think the banana has an exploding star inside of it," Martha pointed out. Even with a nasty bump forming on her head, she still retained a fair amount of logic.

"Of course it doesn't," the Doctor retorted. "The banana's bigger on the inside."

Clara was quizzical. "Then why does it look the same when you bite into it? Is there something inside? Someone?"

"Oh," Eleven said, frowning. "Good point, Martha."

"She's Clara, _I'm_ Martha," his past companion said.

"What if you ate the tiny person?" Clara looked really worried now.

Eleven jumped up. "Hurry, we have to quarantine the bananas!" The three time travelers stumbled off in what they hoped was the general direction of the kitchen. They walked in to see Rory biting into a long, yellow fruit.

"Stop," Clara yelled, snatching the banana away. "You'll eat them?"

"Are you drunk?" Rory had seen the Time Lord with one too many hypervodkas, and he was not keen on an encore.

"No," Martha said. "We only fell on our heads. Now we have to rescue the tiny men living in the bananas, which _you_ were just going to eat!"

"Umm, guys?" Rory frowned. "Maybe you should let me check your heads."


	6. Chapter 6

**Unusual Reunions: Chapter 6**

 _Girl's Night_

 **Disclaimer: Jealous? Probably.**

Not one female companion could be found on the TARDIS. Even the ship herself seemed preoccupied. Naturally, the Doctors were frantic. What if some woman-eating flower from Rti-5752 had manifested itself in the TARDIS console? They ran frantically through the corridors, banging on doors, and unlocking all the others.

Finally, Nine opened Rose's door, to find all the women relaxing, talking, painting their toes, and other sorts of _domestic_ stuff that made him want to scream and run away. Of course, when Donna told him to get out and threw a pillow at him, he screamed and ran away.

Thar's where the other men found him, shuddering in the hallway. When asked what the problem was, he looked at Ten and Eleven, and whispered, "They're having a slumber party."

Rory, Jack, and Mickey were rather surprised when all three Doctors went into states of fear.

"Too domestic," Ten muttered. "Why?"

"We have to go find out," Eleven said, putting on a brave face.

"Really," Mickey muttered to the other guys. "He's faced salt-shakers and metal men, but they'e scared by a sleepover.

DW

Meanwhile, the girls were having a blast. Regaling each other with travel stories and funny Doctor moments, plus makeup tips and movies, all six of them were in paradise. That is, of course, until the boys walked in.

"Wha-what are you doing?" Eleven was as pale as a sheet, and Ten's knees were shaking.

"GET OUT," all of the girls chorused.

"WAIT," cried Rory, always the peacekeeper. "Will you stop scaring the Doctors and let them see that what you're doing is harmless.

Donna had a wicked gleam in her eyes. "I say let 'em in," she replied. "We can all play a _game_." Rose caught the meaning and nodded.

"Truth, or dare, Jack?"

"Huh?" Apparently, the former con man hadn't heard of the game before.

"Say dare," Mickey hissed at him.

"Dare?" Jack said it like a question.

The women congregated for a minute, before Clara stood up.

"We dare you to dive into the pool with all your clothes on, then stay in them for another hour," she said happily.

"Oh man," Rory hissed. "Next time, I should just keep my mouth shut."

DW

"Truth."

"Aw, Rose, you're no fun," Amy whined.

"Whatever." Rose rolled her eyes. Amy was pretty much the sister she'd never had.

"How many times have you and the Doctor kissed?"

"Which one," all three Time Lords said in unison.

This earned a gasp from everyone, and a boisterous laugh from Jack.

"I knew it!"

"Well," there was that time with Cassandra," Rose said. "Also on Egra, when we almost accidentally got married, and then again with the whole... Cupboard Incident... after that it's too may to count," she said, blushing. Ten suddenly found his shoes _very_ interesting.

"And on the Game Station," Nine added unhelpfully.

"What?"

"Nevermind," he said to a confused Rose. "Don't worry about it."

Then it was Rose's turn. She looked around the circle, letting her eyes slowly fall on Martha. "Truth or Dare?"

Martha looked at her defiantly. "Dare."

"I dare you to kiss Mickey. On the mouth. For three seconds."

Martha blushed furiously. "Rose! I told you-"

"Or you can call chicken..." Rose threatened.

"Fine." Martha stood up, walked over to Mickey, and kissed him. Oddly, neither pulled away for another five seconds after the required three.

Finally, Jack's laughter made Martha step back, still faintly pink.

"Ah," said Sarah Jane. "Young love."


	7. Chapter 7

**Unusual Reunions**

 _Hint_

Rose was wandering the TARDIS, looking through the rooms for her superphone. Amy and Martha had agreed to help her, and the three of them were wandering the corridors, looking high and low. Amy and Rose met up in front of a pastel yellow door, with a bumblebee painted on it. The two shrugged, and stepped inside, looking in surprise at their surroundings. The walls were the same shade as the door, and two cradles sat side by side in it. A machine beeped twice as they walked by, taking in the room. Two windows, (Who knew the TARDIS _had_ windows!) showed a alien planet with orange grass rolling over hills, with a brilliant sky lit by two suns.

"What is this place?" Rose looked about in wonder.

"It looks like a baby nursery," Amy said slowly. "Do you think the Doctor once had kids?"

Rose frowned. "He did mention a granddaughter, once. I think." She shrugged. "Cute. Huh. We'll have to ask him sometime."

The two women continued down the hall. Suddenly, an explosion shook the ship, throwing the two down a set of stairs into the console room. Once there, they were astounded to find that, where once most of their companions had stood, there were six small children, looking about in wonderment. Sarah Jane bounded in shouting, "I heard the explosion! What h- woah. Oh, no."

"It's the Preservation Circuit," Eleven cried. "We were trying to take the TARDIS out of lockout mode, when someone," he glared at Mickey, "hit the wrong button! Until one of us can fix it, we'll all be three years old!"

Martha's lip trembled. "But I want to be a grown-up again," she wailed. Sarah picked her up, wiping away her tears. She looked at Rose and Amy, who both dreaded what was coming next. They had been out of the blast's range, but maybe they weren't so lucky after all.

"We have to take care of them, don't we?"

DW- Sarah Jane

"Please," Sarah asked Eleven. "You have to get in the bath!"

"No," Eleven yelled, running away. "I don't need a bath! Superior Time Lord phys- phys- physiology!" He charged half-clothed down the hall, trailing a long multi-colored scarf behind him. Sarah grabbed the end of the scarf, right before Amy came along with an exhausted Rory and Clara in her arms.

"Nine and Mickey are fighting," she sighed. "Rose's almost out of patience, and Donna and Jack have disappeared. Have you seen them?"

Sarah shook her head wearily. "Ten's whining because he hasn't had dinner yet, Donna's been gone for a while, and Eleven's refusing to get the motor oil out of his hair."

"I don't need your help," Eleven protested with the drama of an upset fourteen year-old girl. "I'm _not_ a child!"

Amy snorted with laughter, then shook her head. "Just leave it," she sighed. "The TARDIS can help me make dinner, can you watch these two?"

"Sure," Sarah replied.

DW- Amy

Amy (with the help of the ship) served a gigantic bowl of macaroni-and-cheese, plus apple slices to the horde of children running through the halls. However, Donna and Jack remained a mystery, so she left two plates in the console room, figuring they'd get it themselves if they needed it. She sighed, wiped extra cheese off of Clara's chin, and plopped down next to Rory. He rolled his eyes at her, even in his child's form, he'd not lost sight of the fact that stranger things had happened.

DW- Donna

Donna giggled as she and Jack tried to toss pasta into each other's mouths. They licked their fingers, but then they heard footsteps.

"Run," Jack told her, eyes wide. They tried to run, only they charged straight into each other. Then, they threw themselves to their feet, and dove underneath the console. Clara toddled past, calling for them to 'come on, it's bedtime.' Giving up, she ran off in the other direction, and slowly, the night cycle on the TARDIS started.

Donna and Jack crawled out, and lay on the jumpseat, laughing quietly.

"You want to know what I'm thinking about?" Donna's whisper broke the silence.

"What?"

"Dolphins."

Jack nodded. "Dolphins are good." Then, he proceeded to tell a rather random story about a Purple Dragon who ate too many beans, and then exploded. Donna knew this wasn't real, and told him so.

"It is too! Ask the Doctor," Jack cried indignantly.

"Which one?" Donna screwed up her face in confusion. "Why are there so many Doctors?"

"I don't know," Jack answered. "Maybe they all just... just... exploded!"

"What?" Donna rolled over to face him. "Why would they want to explode?"

"Because exploding is cool," Jack answered matter-of-factly.

Contemplating the pros and cons of blowing up, Donna drifted off to sleep.

DW-Rose

"I found them," Rose crowed to Amy, who rushed in.

"Finally," she sighed.

The two carried the sleeping children into their beds, where they too promptly fell into an exhausted slumber.

But in their last moments of alertness, Amy whispered to Rose.

"I hope this doesn't last too long, she said.

"Yeah," Rose replied.

It was another week before Mickey accidentally pushed the button that fixed the system.

"I'm glad I'm not a full time parent," Rose sighed.

"Hey," the Doctor (Full-grown now,) called to Sarah Jane. "Didn't K-9 come with you?"


	8. Chapter 8

**Unusual Reunions, Chapter 8**

 _If You Give Jack Pasta_

As Rory walked by the kitchen, he rolled his eyes at the cacophony coming from inside. It sounded like an elephant in a china shop with a mass murder in progress at the same time. At this point, he knew it was Nine and Donna trying to cook. He just kept on walking.

Back inside the kitchen, Donna had started yelling at Nine after he'd spilled tomato sauce down the front of her favorite purple top.

"I'll kill you, Spaceman," she roared, trying to hit him with a spoon.

"Oh, yeah? What'cha going to do Earth Girl? You're just an ape," he taunted.

"Yeah, an ape that's gonna murder you," she yelled din reply, lunging at him. He fell to the floor with a thud, and then the worst possible thing happened. Jack walked in.

"Aww," he crowed. "Can I have some love?"

"NO," they both yelled.

Jack feigned disappointment. "But you two are so _cute_ ," he whined.

Donna threw the rest of the sauce on him. Nine took the opportunity to escape, charging for the console room. Clara and Amy were standing in the hall, and he crashed into them, covering them in sauce, too. Martha walked up, and screamed.

"Oh crap! What happened? You all are dying, aren't you?"

"No, worse," Nine said. "Donna's mad."

DW

Poor, unsuspecting Sarah Jane walked into the the kitchen, only to get a bowl of pasta thrown at her by Jack, who was aiming for Donna. Eleven, Ten, and Rose had come along behind them.

"Guys, big news! Rose's-" Ten was cut off as they were all showered with spaghetti noodles.

"Hey," Rose exclaimed. "That was my snack!" Nine, Amy, Clara, and Martha paraded in, bowls of popcorn in hand.

"FOOD FIGHT," Amy yelled, dumping a bowl of popcorn over Eleven's head.

"Oh, it's on," all three Doctors said.

DW

Later, most of the TARDIS crew were slumped in chairs, covered in popcorn, sauce, and the occasional noodle. Rory walked in, grabbed an apple, and walked out, without sparing a glance at the mess.

Yes, he thought he was getting used to life on the TARDIS.

Oh, but that was all about to change.


	9. Chapter 9

**Unusual Reunions, Chapter 9**

 _Big News_

 **I'm an awful person, and an even worse updater. Also, I wanted to see if Martha and Rose might be friends.**

"Uh, Sarah?" Martha rapped politely on the older woman's door. "Do you mind if I come in?"

"No, not at all," Sarah Jane said, patting the spot on the floor next to her. "I'm just trying to finish this drawing. Was there something you wanted to talk about, dear?"

Martha twirled her hair nervously. "Uh, yeah, actually. It's just that you seem to be the most experienced with this stuff... Sarah, do you think Mickey likes me?"

She was taken aback. "Well, uh, Martha, that's a complicated question. Has he said anything?"

Martha sighed. "No, but that's just it. He doesn't _say_ anything. He's probably still in love with Rose, for all I know." She got up to leave. "Just my luck tha-"

"Martha Jones! I had no idea that you liked Mickey!" Sarah grabbed her arm. "Now, what you have to do is throw all caution to the wind. Boys need detailed directions, I should know. They _never_ look at anything but face value. Just ask him if he likes you, and if not (which I doubt,) then say, 'HA! Sarah Jane owes me twenty quid.' Alright?"

Martha nodded, blushing slightly. "Thanks."

She smiled back at the closing door. Ah, young love. With a sigh, she turned back to her notepad. Now, onto the final touch-

The door burst open, revealing an agitated Donna.

"I CANNOT BELIEVE THE NERVE. HE STOLE MY BEST LIP-LINER TO 'FIX THE TARDIS.'"

Sarah knew exactly who she was talking about.

"Give him this," she said, handing Donna her own lip-liner. "It's the same shape, and if you offer it to him with a banana, he's sure to take it."

"Thanks," she called over her shoulder, almost crashing into Rose as she came in. At this rate, Sarah would be giving advice like a time-traveling Giving Tree.

"If Ten can't find his converse, tell him they're in the wash."

"No, no. It's not that... It's just that you're the second person I've told. I'm kind of nervous, we tried to tell you guys before, but there was that one food fight..."

"Go on..."

"Sarah, I'm pregnant."

 ** _TBC!_**


	10. Chapter 10

**Unusual Reunions: Chapter 10**

 _Big News, Part Two_

 **I am an awful updater, probably why I don't own the show...**

 _"I'm pregnant..."_

"Come again?" The Doctor stealing Donna's makeup was one thing, but this was about as different as different could get.

"I- um... you're the 'mother-figure' on board, I was wondering if you could tell me how to... I'm just so scared!"

"Hold on, Rose? You're _pregnant_?" Her voice squeaked upward at the last syllable.

"Er, we are on the same page, right?"

"No, Rose! We aren't even in the same _library_!"

"I'm so sorry Sarah, it was an accident-" Tears began to well in her eyes.

She gasped. "No, no, that's not what I meant, darling. It's just- I didn't even think this was possible! It could go horribly wrong," seeing the look on Rose's face, she hurried on," but it could go amazingly well, too. Who else have you told?"

"Well, I told the Doctor, he's happy, but he's been acting odd lately, and we haven't done an ultrasound yet, since we need Rory or Martha to help, and we haven't told them either, and the Doctor says that _when_ the baby survives, it'll be a weird mix of both Time Lord and human. It could regenerate, or it might not."

"So if it doesn't-"

"Then he'll be left on his own all over again."

"And he told you this?"

"Well, no, but you have to assume."

"The what are we waiting for? We have to find Martha."

DW- 10

Nine and Eleven knew something was up with him, and he had a sneaking feeling they both had a valid guess. His fears were confirmed when both popped their heads from behind either side of the console, and looked directly at him.

"So, what color are you painting the nursery," Nine asked nonchalantly.

"Oh, it's already decided," Eleven commented. "He's thinking of going with 56th century wallpaper instead."

"Nice," all three said simultaneously, though for different reasons.

"Do you know what it... is?" Eleven unconsciously fidgeted with his bowtie.

"Err, no. Don't you remember?"

Eleven frowned. "Um, this isn't good. You'd think I could remember the birth of my first child, but... I don't... I don't remember anything. Nothing at all."


End file.
